The One That Got Away
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren and Mikasa have known each other since primary school what Mikasa doesn't know is Eren's in love with her he gained a crush on her when he was seven and it only grew but she knew nothing about it. He's in love with her and she's in love with the world. Throughout high school and college she's dated but he hasn't he only wants her then she meets someone during college who she f
1. Goodbye

The One That Got Away Part 1 Goodbye

Summary

Eren and Mikasa have known each other since primary school what Mikasa doesn't know is Eren's in love with her he gained a crush on her when he was seven and it only grew but she knew nothing about it. He's in love with her and she's in love with the world. Throughout high school and college she's dated but he hasn't he only wants her then she meets someone during college who she falls for Eren can't take it so when college is finished he moves away but fate will bring them back together.

Eren and Mikasa have known each other since they were five along with their other friend Armin the three of them were always together in primary school in high school a lot of things changed they all gained new friends that was obvious but Mikasa also gained the attention of many boys.

Eren at this time had had a crush on her for about three years so it was extremely hard for him to watch as Mikasa flirted with any boy who flirted with her he hated how boys drooled over her some of his own friends included such as Jean, Reiner and even Bertoldt. What made it even worse is she would flirt back with whoever flirted with her.

He's watch this and his heart would break she never flirted with him so it just hurt that she would flirt with any other boy and not him. Girls would approach him but he's just say he wasn't interested in dating he only wanted Mikasa and if he couldn't get her then he'd be with nobody. Mikasa was a free spirit and had no idea of his feelings and it was just hard to be around her.

She didn't completely end their friendship but it was strained not that she knew it. They went to parties and he had to put up with more guys some he didn't know drool over her and she'd just flirt with them and he'd just walk away and either sit outside drinking by himself or just go home. Although he never told anyone his feelings Armin knew he was his best friend after all he's very smart. Eventually both Sasha and Connie also found out they told him to man up and tell her his feelings but he did nothing.

She dated Jean but that didn't last long a week in fact as Mikasa put it he's a complete dork who talked so much bs it was surprising he had any friends at all. There were other boys she dated but they never lasted more than two or three months but that was not good news for Eren she's only find someone else.

The hardest thing was hiding his feelings for her from her which didn't help that she spent so much time over at his house throughout high school if she wasn't with her current boyfriend or other friends. She also loved Piggy back rides but would only want Eren to give them to her not that Armin could carry her.

During college much the same thing happened and flirting boyfriends and more heartache for Eren. Then during the end of college she started dating Thomas/Tommy Wagner and she immediately took to him. Tommy wasn't a bad guy if Eren's honest but he's with Mikasa so he was hated by Eren. It went worse for Eren when after two dates she told him she slept with Tommy she told him she was infatuated with Tommy and by what Eren could see the feelings was mutual.

This just made it harder for Eren he was devastated. After that confession from her he lied to her saying he was busy but Mikasa took it the wrong way and only got closer with Tommy. Which was worse.

Two months after college Tommy and Mikasa got an apartment together and wherever she went he went also and that was the last straw for Eren he'd lost her. He was still living with his parents at the time Mikasa and Tommy got there place.

As soon as they moved in together Eren got to work on moving away he'd already bought his plane ticket in secret and it had just arrived the day before all he had to was wait for a time when he could leave. He hadn't seen Armin, Mikasa or any of his friends for about two days now saying he was ill Armin probably knew he was lying but said nothing.

He's lying on his bed when his mum comes in all dressed up she smiles "You OK Eren" He looks up "You going out" Carla smiles "Yes a hospital fundraiser we'll be back late around two-ish" He nods "OK have fun" She smiles "Love you" He smiles "I love you to mum now go have some fun" She smiles and kisses him on the forehead then she leaves he sighs "Guess tonight's the night I go" He looks out of the window and sees them drive away.

He immediately starts packing he feels sad he has to leave his parents he knows his mum will be devastated but he can't stay here not any more he wants to get as far away as he can from this life he hasn't been happy for years. It takes him about 45 minutes to pack everything then he sits at his desk and writes two letters one to his parents and the other to Armin why bother with Mikasa he's actually crying when he writes these letters this is extremely hard for him.

It takes him about 30 minutes to write both letters. When he's done he places them on top of his bags and walks down stairs he called a taxi so it should be here shortly. He walks to the kitchen and uses two of his mums magnets to pin up the letters he'd rather not post the one to Armin directly in case the doors opened then he waits for the taxi. It arrives after five minutes he emptied his bank account just after he paid for his plane ticket he has money that should last him for about a year.

He looks at some family photo's he sighs then picks up his bags and leaves the house dropping his keys back inside the letterbox. He looks across the road at the Ackerman's house and at Armin's nobody's looking outside that's good he then puts his bags into the boot of the taxi then climbs into the back he doesn't want to socialize. When the driver asks where to Eren sighs "The Airport" The driver nods and starts the taxi he looks back one last time.

It takes 45 minutes to get to the airport he gets there about 10:45pm his plane isn't for another 30 minutes how he decided to go to Canada was well a guess he just looked for a nice place and ended up looking at Calgary. He sits down and waits after a short while he gets the announcement for his plane so he picks up his bags and walks to his terminal and boards the plane and after a short wait the plane takes off he looks out of the window then closes the blinds and puts in his headphones and sits back.

Four hours later his parents return home they don't notice his keys on the floor they don't notice his letters either they just go upstairs to bed not even checking on Eren. The next morning Carla gets up and walks downstairs she doesn't notice the keys again she goes straight into the kitchen to start breakfast for the three of them when she goes to the fridge she stops when she sees the letters. Were they there before she doesn't think so when she gets closer she noticed the letters are addressed to both his parents and one for Armin? When she looks at the handwriting she knows it Eren's handwriting she's immediately worried then she hears someone coming down the stairs but she's just staring at the letters in shock.

Grisha sees the keys next to the door and raises an eyebrow then he picks them up there Eren's keys why would he just leave them by the door. He walks into the kitchen "Hey Carla Eren's keys were besides the door" Carla looks at him the back at the letters. She grabs the letter addressed to them and opens it and starts reading. Grisha looks at her "Is everything OK" Then he hears her crying "What's wrong" Carla starts crying and passes him the letter and he reads it he can't believe it Eren's gone he reads it again

To Mum and Dad

I love you both with all my heart I will never forget you but all my life I've loved a girl who loves the world and not me and now she's finally found someone special to her and my heart is broken forever. You know who I mean maybe you've always known I don't know but by the time you read this I will be gone I won't tell you where I've gone I might write I haven't decided yet. Don't look for me as I don't want to be found I love you both

Goodbye

Eren

Grisha can't believe he's actually gone he knew Eren wasn't happy but this he looks at Carla who's still crying he helps Carla sit down then sits next to her Carla hugs him "My baby's gone" Grisha's speechless he looks at the fridge and sees another letter addressed to Armin he stands up. "Armin will want this I'll give it to him I'll be back in a minute" Carla doesn't even acknowledge him she's still crying. He hates seeing her like this but Armin will want to know he's only across the street not too far away.

When he gets to the front door he knocks and its quickly answered by Armin's grandpa" Morning Grisha" He doesn't reply Armin's grandpa sighs "Is something wrong" Grisha sighs "Give this to Armin will you" Armin's grandpa nods "Is it bad" Grisha nods "Yes" He then walks away. Armin's Grandpa knocks on Armin's door and when Armin opens the door he passes the letter to Armin "Grisha just told me to give this to you something's happened I think" Armin takes the letter he notices its Eren's handwriting straight away and he closes the door and opens the letter and starts reading.

To Armin

Hey buddy by the time you read this I'll be gone I'll miss you a lot you can probably figure out the reason why I've gone if not its simple Mikasa is lost to me look after my mum she'll take this very hard. Tell Mikasa if you want if she'll even care I don't know. I won't tell you where I'm going and don't try and look for me. I love you like a brother but this is the last you will ever hear from me I won't write it's too hard for me I want to start a new life away from everyone and everything I know. I said to my parents that I might write to them but I don't know your my old life now.

Goodbye buddy

Eren

Armin's stunned what's he going to do now he knew Eren was sad but this it's extreme. Armin's granddad pops his heads in "Is it bad" He tells him and he's shocked "Oh my I'm sorry my boy" He pats him on the shoulder and leaves the room. When he turns back he actually hears crying from Armin's room and he sighs and walks away.

When Grisha gets home he can't find Carla anywhere he goes upstairs and first looks in the bathroom then there bedroom she's not there then he goes to Eren's room. When he opens the door Carla's laying on Eren's bed crying and cradling a picture of Eren. He sits next to her and hugs her she looks up "My baby's gone do you think he'll be OK."

Grisha sighs "He's a smart kid but it depends how much money he has I know he had quite a lot he was saving up for a new car after all and a motorbike" She sobs "That won't last him for long" He sighs "I know he also saved up from his job at the cinema I'll send him some money if he ever writes if not I don't know what to do" She just starts crying again.


	2. Sorrow

The One That Got Away Part 2 Sorrow

A few hours later Armin's at the wreck centre the rest of his friends are there but he's not feeling sociable right now so he sits away from them and refuses to talk to them. When Mikasa and Tommy come in they find all their friends Sasha, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista all are sitting together.

Mikasa looks around as she doesn't see Eren or Armin then she sees Armin sitting by himself she looks at her friends "What's wrong with Armin" Sasha sighs "None of us know he won't even talk to us" Connie nods "Yes all he does is just keep staring at the letter in his hands he keeps reading it over and over again he won't tell us what the letters about either".

Mikasa then looks around "Where's Eren" Sasha shrugs "Who knows none of us have seen him for a few days now" She nods "I'll go talk to Armin" She walks over to him followed by Tommy she stops next to him "Hey Armin what's up" He just ignores her she sighs "What's wrong" He looks up at her "Eren's gone" She smiles "Gone where" He snarls "How the hell should I know he packed last night he left me and his parents a letter."

She smiles "Funny Joke Armin" Armin snaps "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING JOKING" She's shocked Tommy sighs "Calm down" Armin snarls at him "Fuck you Tommy this is all your fault as much as hers" Tommy's shocked "My fault what did I do" Armin snarls "You took Mikasa away from Eren well not that he ever had her to begin with."

Mikasa looks at him "What do you mean" Armin sighs "Eren's been in love with you since he was 10 years old and he's watched as you've flirted with every man you see each time that happened Eren's heart broke piece by piece why do you think he's never dated he only ever wanted to be with you and now he's gone to gods knows where he doesn't want to be found I've just come from his parent's house his mum hasn't stopped crying all morning Eren's dad had to sedate her she's that traumatised and it's all your fault."

Mikasa can't believe it "I never knew" Armin smirks "Some friend you are then" He barges past them and leaves. He walks past everyone most of them are shocked well apart from Connie and Sasha they knew but didn't know he'd moved away. He doesn't acknowledge anyone as he walks past.

Mikasa is crying she can't believe this she runs past everyone and Tommy follows her, when he grabs her shoulder she pulls away "Just leave me alone for a while OK" He nods "OK" He then turns around and goes back to the wreck centre. Mikasa runs home to her parent's house when she knocks on the door Moriko answers "What's wrong dear" Mikasa just hugs her "Eren's gone" Moriko sighs "Gone Where."

Mikasa just sobs "I don't know he packed and moved out last night he left a note for his parents and Armin he said that Mrs Yeager had to be sedated she was so traumatised Armin just told me Eren loved me he has since he was 10 and I never even Armin told me that Eren's watched me flirt with any guy I saw so Armin says and it broke Eren's heart piece by piece I drove him away my best friend and I drove him away I told him that me and Tommy did it after two dates I can't believe I did that.

It must have killed him why was I so stupid not to notice this" Moriko sighs "I knew about Eren dear" Mikasa looks up "You knew he loved me why didn't you tell me this" Moriko sighs "Carla told me and it wasn't my place to tell you I guess it was Eren's but that won't happen now I'm so sorry dear I'll go and see Carla if she's awake she could do with a friend you should go home dear". Mikasa does leave but she doesn't go home she goes over to Armin his grandfather opens the door "He's in his room" When she knocks he opens it when he sees its Mikasa he snarls "What do you want."

She sighs "I'm so sorry I didn't know he loved me what did the letter say" He sighs "Why should I show you what it says" She sighs "He was my friend to Armin" He sighs "Oh really" She sighs "Please let me read it" He sighs and passes it to her and she sits down to read it and she cries then looks to Armin" He thinks I won't care that he's gone of course I do" Armin sighs "Do you" She looks at him "How can you say that of course I care he's my best friend."

Armin smirks "Oh really so how come you never knew he loved you I knew his parents knew Sasha and Connie knew but his best friend didn't good friend you are" She's speechless she doesn't know what to say so she just lowers her head and leaves. When she leaves the house it's raining she looks up and starts crying again "I'm so sorry Eren I miss you where have you gone" She continues walking home when she gets there she just lies in bed and cries she can't believe this she had no idea at all maybe Armin's right Sasha and Connie knew even her mum knew but she didn't.

A few weeks later In Canada Eren's got a small apartment he's laying on his bed and he sighs he misses home he always will but it's for the best that he left then he remembers what he put in Armin's letter a few months ago would Mikasa care she probably would but he was angry when he wrote it and sad. He trained at college to be a mason it sounded interesting and now he's gained some experience it's easy for him to get a job as a mason.

A few months later he started a new project that project was his very own house just on the outskirts of Calgary. He's made a few friends one he met when he got his first mason job after a short while Eren and his friend Jacques Duproix set up their own business. They became good friends and he also became friends with Jacques girlfriend Monika Roux she was a doctor like his father so they had a few talks about that but not much Eren doesn't want to think about his old life and they don't pressure him.

It's been a year since he moved to Canada he's changed quite a lot he's grown his hair long into a ponytail he's also put on a lot of muscle from being a mason and from his new hobby rock climbing that Jacques and Monika got him into. It took about a year to build he rented a trailer to live in whilst he worked on the house.

When the house was finished it was two stories tall had two bathrooms one up and one downstairs had two massive bedrooms like the bathrooms one up one down it had a massive kitchen which was good for Eren as his mum taught him how to cook it was even bigger than his own parents kitchen. He missed his mum a lot more then he knew he also missed her cooking he was a good cook but not as good as his mum. He wondered how she was he knew she would be devastated.


	3. Happy Reunion

The One That Got Away Part 3 Happy Reunion

After a long time Eren decided to write to his parents he misses them and wants them to know he's OK he told them that all his hard work at college had paid off and now he was a full-fledged mason and with his skills he'd built his own house along with his friend. He told his mum he has a massive kitchen even bigger then there's. He also tells them he cooks a lot now thanks to his mum's nagging which he's thankful for now. He tells them he misses them both so much he asked how Armin's doing but said he wouldn't contact him and for them to just to tell him he's OK he finished the letter by telling them he loved them.

Half a week later he received a letter from his parents they were so glad he was safe and over the moon about his work and they both loved him. His dad asked how his money situation was but said he wouldn't say anything else it would be up to Eren to answer if he wanted to. When he looks in the letter he sees two folded pieces of paper when he opens them he smiles two of his favourite recipes that his mum knew he loved he loved that he hadn't had them in a few years so now he knew how to make it himself he would.

He sent another letter back thanking his mum for the recipes telling here he'd be getting the ingredients for them both shortly but would not be as good as here. He said his money situation was OK but not great especially with building his own house he said he'd love to see them both if they wanted to come that would be Ok but he would never return to his old home saying this was his home now.

The Monday after he sent the letter he received one back when he read it he smiled his mum was coming but his dad was unfortunately to busy but would try and come another time. His mum said she'd come with a cheque from his dad and that she'd be there in two weeks ending with that both love him. He sent a quick letter back saying he can't wait and thanks for the money when it arrives.

Two weeks later Eren met his mum at the airport and she cried in his arms she looks at him "I missed you so much Eren" He smiles "And I you but you know why I had to do it" She nods 2I do but it was very hard on all of us even Mikasa" He stays quiet at the mention of her name he sighs "How's Armin" She smiles "He's OK I told him you got in touch he can't believe you built your own house he's happy that your happy but still misses you" He sighs "And I miss him I always will" She smiles "Let me see my baby's house" He nods OK" He takes her bags and puts them in his X5 then he takes her to his home. When he drives into his drive she looks at the house "Oh my god you built this" He nods "Yea Me and my friend Jacques I won my own mason business and he's my business partner".

They both get out of the car she smiles "I'm so proud of you" He smiles "Thanks mum" He takes her bags and leads her inside the house he puts her bags in the spare room which is a little bit smaller than his own. Then he leads her to the kitchen and she's blown away "Oh my its massive two cookers, two sinks, loads of cupboards and a dishwasher you lazy bum and a massive fridge freezer and what's that" He looks where she's pointing "That's the pantry well what do you think" She smiles "I'm jealous but I'm still a better cook then you" He smiles "You always will be" She hugs him "I missed you my baby" He smiles "I missed you I'm sorry for leaving the way I did but it was the only way I wanted to leave no I needed to leave" She touches his cheek "I know you did now show me the rest of the house" He smiles "OK" He takes her to her room she never went in before instead looking around she's stunned He nudges her "Bigger then you own again right" She smiles "Bigger isn't always better" He smirks "Depends on the situation" She smiles "Shut up I've taught you better than that" He smirks "Sorry check out the bed" She sits down "Wow so comfy" He smiles "Comfier then yours" She smiles "Oh yes it is better not tell your father he'll get jealous and buy a new one to rival this one" He smiles "My own is more comfier then this one". They then leave the room and he shows her his room the dining room both bathrooms then he takes her into the back garden that has a pool" She smiles "Oh my Eren this house is perfect maybe I should move out here and you can build me a house" He smiles "Maybe".

She smiles "This is a perfect house for my baby" He rolls his eyes" I'm 19 years old" She hugs him "you'll always be my green eyed baby" He rolls his eyes again "So what do you want to do you must be tired do you want to rest for while" She nods "That would be nice" He smiles "Whilst your napping I'll go down to the town and buys something nice for you". She smiles "Lead the way back to that comfy bed Eren" He smirks "This was madam" She hooks her arms in his and he leads her back into the house. He leaves her at her room and smiles "Try not to sink into the bed" She smiles "I'll do my best" He leaves her to it and goes down to the town and picks up some champagne some massive steaks that he loves and two massive potatoes that he uses for jacket potatoes he also buys some cookie dough ice cream for dessert. When he arrives back he checks in on her and she's still napping he watches her sleep he's missed his mum a lot he walks to the kitchen and starts preparing the food the potato's will take a few hours to soften. He puts the ice cream and steaks away and puts the champagne in the fridge then puts on the potatoes.

It's about an hour later When Eren hears from behind him "Now that smells nice" He smiles "Massive steaks and Jacket potatoes I found this amazing place that sells them there massive oh I also bought some champagne and some cookie dough ice cream for dessert sound good" she smiles "Sound marvellous do you want a hand" He smiles "Nah I got it oh wait you can check on the potatoes if you want then open the champagne it's in the fridge" She smiles "I can do that" She opens up the cookers "Oh my there massive there still a bit hard though" He nods "OK" She nods "Where are the glasses" He looks at her "Good question I'm not sure" She chuckles and starts opening the cupboards it doesn't take long "Found Them" She takes out two champagne glasses and places them on the counter then goes to the fridge and opens the fridge and pulls out the champagne and opens it and pours two glasses then passes one to Eren.

Then she watches him as he cooks the steaks he looks at her and smiles "What" She smiles "Just admiring my little baby all grown up" He smirks "Yep I can cook, eat, drink rock climb, swim build so yea that's cool" She nods "Exactly I'm just so happy you learned something from me" He smiles "Well I got your looks to mum" She chuckles "That you did".

After another 30 minutes he dishes up the food and they start to eat when Carla takes a bite from the steak she looks at Eren "Perfect steak but what is this weird taste" He smiles "Can you guess what it is" She smiles "I can taste pepper but I'm not sure what is it" He smiles Paprika" She smiles "Paprika yes now I taste it" He smiles "Good isn't it" She smiles "Oh yes it is but what made you put Paprika on it" He smiles "Well it was a mistake actually not this time I always put it in now but the first time I opened the cupboard and pulled it out thinking it was pepper then sprinkled some on. Then didn't really pay much attention until I took a bite and was like wow this is good so I went into the kitchen and found the pot of Paprika out I was like Oh well it tastes nice". She smiles "Silly you but it really gives it a kick I'll have to surprise your father with it". He smiles "Oh that will be funny" She smiles "That's why I'll do it" They both laugh.

For the rest of the week he takes her around Calgary she buys her a few gifts and she buys some for Grisha and Armin and his granddad. He takes her dancing and they even get mistaken for a couple. They both laughed at that. Whilst she's there it's his birthday probably planned by her of course. She bakes a cake for him and gives him a present she bought before she came and one from his father and one from Armin. She'd also given him the cheque for 20 grand from his father. When he opens the present from his mum it's a nice black silk shirt which he loves. From his dad he gets a nice gold watch and from Armin he gets some nice trainers he loves all the presents but never expected one from Armin but he's also not surprised I bet she told Armin she was coming. He hugs her "Thank you mum" She smiles "Anything for my baby now try it on" He walks away she grabs his arm "Here's OK" He sighs then pulls off his t-shirt and puts the shirt on and she smiles "Put quite a lot of muscle on I see and you look so handsome". He laughs "Thanks Mum" She smiles "Glad you're happy" He also puts on the watch and she smiles "Perfect".

Two days later and it's time for her to go he takes her back to the airport when they get there she hugs him again "I'll miss you" He smiles "I'll miss you to". He watches her plane go off before he leaves he loved having his mother here would have been better with his dad also but that's OK". A few days later he gets a letter from his mum thanking him for a wonderful holiday and promising that she and his father would visit for Christmas.

He smiles after reading the letter his parents coming over for Christmas will be good he writes back telling them it will be great to see them both at Christmas and he can't wait. After writing the letter he goes to work as he has quite a lot of mason jobs to do that will keep him busy for a few months. One night when he's back at home he goes into the spare room and he can still smell his mother's perfume that then reminds him of when he took her dancing and that old couple thought she was his girlfriend he laughs at that his mum is still beautiful but that's not what you'd expect although taking your mother dancing is kind of weird and nowadays older women dating younger men is normal but kind of creepy to Eren. They both found the funny side of it though. He takes off the dirty sheets and everything else and carries them to the washing machine after that he goes to work.


	4. Sad Reunion

The One That Got Away Part 4 Sad Reunion

It's been two months since his mother went back home. He's just got home from a hard day at work when he walks past his answering machine he sees he's got a message so he presses play and sees that he's been called from someone in Trost his old home he's told if he wants to ring back the number he has to press one it must be his mum or dad ringing she must have taken his number when she was here two months ago.

He heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge and pulls out a beer and starts to drink it he then goes back to the phone picks it up and goes and sits down in one of his chairs and dials the number then he says yes to calling the number it rings for about one minute before someone picks up then he remembers the time difference then the person speaks it sounds groggy "Hello" He knows that voice its Armin's he sighs "Armin is that you."

Even after a year and a half Armin knows that voice "Eren hey" Eren sighs "What the hell I told you not to look for me or contact me I'm hanging up" He's just about to when Armin shouts "Eren wait no I'm calling about your parents" Eren sighs "Are they OK" Armin sighs "I've been trying to call all day there's no easy way to say this but your parents were killed in a car accident yesterday."

Eren can't believe it he saw his mum two months ago and now he'll never see them alive again. Armin can't hear anything "Eren are you still there answer me" He then hears crying on the other end of the phone and he sighs he speaks into the phone "Eren the funerals in two days".

Eren sighs "I can't come back" Armin's shocked "There your parents Eren" Eren sighs "I know they are but I can't come back that's my old life" Armin can't believe it he snaps "Don't give me that shit Eren get your ass back here it's your parents funeral dammit" Eren sighs "Please Armin don't make me come back" Armin sighs "Get your ass on a plane" Eren sighs "Armin please I can't."

Armin snaps again "You either get your ass on a plane or I'll fly to Canada and drag you back whether you like it or not" Eren sighs "Damn you Armin fine I'll be there sometime tomorrow" Armin smiles "Good ring me when you get in I'll pick you up" Eren sighs "Fine" He then hangs up then he cries again his parents are gone he has nobody anymore no family nothing. He finishes the beer and follows it up with seven more.

He doesn't remember what happens afterwards as he passes out. When he wakes up its 11:30am he feels like crap first he rings Jacques and tells him what's happened and he's told to take as long as he needs he thanks Jacques and hangs up.

He then rings the airport and is told the next plane to Trost leaves in four hours he buys a ticket and is told he can pick it up when he arrives at the airport. He thanks the lady then hangs up packs for three days and finds his passport then he takes a long shower. He gets out 45 minutes later and rubs the mirror and looks at his reflection he really does look like shit as much as he feels right now he's changed a lot in a year and a half he's grown his hair long and put on a lot of muscle.

He takes his sunglasses and packs a suit along with his other clothes then he calls a taxi he's not really fit to drive he'd probably crash the car and he'd rather not do that. The taxi arrives 10 minutes later and he just says "Airport" Then says nothing after a while the driver gets the hint of no small talk and stays quiet. When he arrives at the airport he picks up his ticket and when the plane arrives he boards it. A noisy man sits next to him but when Eren just doesn't acknowledge him he finally shuts up.

He arrives in Trost at 7pm he doesn't call Armin he'd much rather not even be here he hails a taxi and tells them to take him to a hotel. The Driver takes him to the Trost Royal Hotel an expensive place he'd rather not stay here but he's only here for three days even though Jacques gave him as long as he wanted off. He pays for a room and is shown to his room he doesn't recognize anyone so that's good. When he gets to his room he quickly unpacks then makes his way downstairs to the bar.

He's on his third beer when Armin finds him" He sits next to him "Damn Eren you look rough why didn't you call me when you got in" He looks at Armin "Does it matter how did you find me" Armin smiles "I'm smart remember I rang every hotel you was bound to be staying at one of them this one's a bit pricey isn't it" Eren sighs "What do you want" Armin smiles "I'm your friend remember and your parents funeral is tomorrow so how much have you drank."

Eren smiles "Not enough" Armin looks at the barman who shows his three fingers then points to the beer Armin nods at him then turns to Eren "Make that your last beer".

Eren sighs "Why" Armin sighs "You don't want to be drunk on your parent's funeral do you" Eren sighs "Fine" He drinks the beer in one go it was pretty much full then he stands up and leaves the bar Armin follows him to his room. When Eren opens the door he looks over his shoulder "Why are you following me."

Armin smiles "Eren I don't trust you tonight so I'll sleep on the couch I'm sure it has one" Eren just smirks "Suit yourself" When they get inside Eren goes straight to his room and is shortly asleep. Armin follows him and sees him asleep and he sighs he's not surprised by Eren's actions he'd be the same it was different for him when his parents died so long ago he had his grandpa, Eren and Mikasa to help him get through it Eren probably feels he has nobody but he's wrong he has him.

When he first saw Eren he was shocked he looks so different he's grown his hair long it's in a ponytail now and he's put on a lot of weight but its muscle probably he is a mason and he did build his own house plus his mum said he goes to the gym when he's not working and does rock climbing you have to be strong for that. He leaves the room and grabs some blankets and spare pillows then he lies down on the couch and quickly falls asleep.

The next day when Armin wakes up he sees that Eren's still fast asleep. He looks through Eren's clothes and finds a suit that's good although it's not been ironed in a while he takes the suit with him and he writes a note saying he'll be back in a few hours he also lets Eren know he's taken his suit. When he arrives back a few hours later he sees that Eren's only just gotten out of bed he's sitting down watching TV when Armin sees him he sighs "Damn Eren go take a shower here's your suit I had it cleaned and ironed for you" Eren just nods and goes into the bathroom and Armin hears the shower going. Armin sits down and waits for him.

Two hours later and there at the cemetery he never went inside the church he didn't want anyone to notice him. He went straight to the cemetery instead. When everyone turns up at the cemetery he notices a few old faces\ Armin of course and his grandpa and Hannes he also notices Mikasa and Tommy and her parents plus Levi, Hangi, Petra, Connie and Sasha are there he stays to the back of everyone so nobody recognizes him although some people do glance at him.

He looks different also and he's wearing sunglasses his eyes will probably give him away he also has a ponytail now and he's built like a wrestler. When the caskets are lowered Eren is the first to walk up so they will probably guess who he is plus Armin and Hannes are next to him.

Mikasa sees him well she saw him straight away and guessed it was him he looks so different but she knows it's him he won't even look at anyone she watches him when he drops two roses in the caskets one for each of his parents. Then she sees him walks to the back he wants to be alone it seems she can't blame him though he just goes up the hill and waits for everyone to drop roses then to leave.

Tommy looks at her "That was Eren wasn't it" She looks at him "Yes" They follow them out some people are crying Eren notices that Mrs Ackerman is crying but she was his mums best friend also Mr Ackerman is crying but again he was his dads best friend. Armin approaches him "Hey you coming to the wake I'm sure everyone would love to see you" Eren shakes his head "Why bother I'm going home in two days this isn't my life anymore."

He sighs "Eren at least meet the Ackerman's you were like a son to them". Eren sighs "I'll think about it" Armin pats him on the shoulder and walks away. Eren then approaches the grave it's now started to rain but he doesn't care. He stops next to the grave and starts to cry "I can't believe you're gone I was so looking forward to seeing you both for Christmas now I'm all alone I have nobody I'll miss you both I will not see you again.

I love you both but I will never be coming back here please forgive me for that but I have nothing keeping me here anymore Goodbye Mum Goodbye Dad". He slowly walks away he calls for a taxi and when it arrives he tells the driver "Trost Royal Hotel" that's all he says.

Mikasa went to the wake, Tommy only stayed for a short while then he left he had work to go to. She consoled her mum and dad then slipped out when Eren didn't turn up. She hails a taxi and when it gets there she gives him her address then he drives off. When she gets home she sits on the couch she's been thinking about Eren a lot lately and how he must be taking this she knows Eren so she knows he was dying inside she knows it because Mrs Yeager and Mr Yeager were like second parents to her.

She also misses him so much she wanted to just go over and hug him but he'd probably just push her away. She picks up the phone there isn't many hotels in Trost she asks for Eren Yeager and for three of them no luck when she rings Trost Royal she's in luck they ask her if she wants to ring him she says no and hangs up. She then calls for another Taxi and when it arrives she tells the driver to take her to the Trost Royal He nods and takes her there.

When she gets there she asks which rooms he's staying in but they are reluctant to give that advice out so she walks away. She's approached by a luggage man who after exchanging £10 tells her which room he's in and what floor. When she gets in the elevator she thinks what exactly is she doing. She's still with Tommy after all but she's missed Eren for so long she wants to comfort him like a friend should. When she gets to his room she's about to knock but she stops why is she here what is she even planning to do.

She sighs then takes a deep breath then breaths out and does it again then she bites her lip. What is she even going to say to him after all this time he left because of her after all? She knocks anyway. She waits but nobody answers the door she knocks again still with the same reply the man who told her where he is said he came back little over an hour ago. She knocks again this time the door slowly opens and she looks at him and he looks at her "Hey Eren".


	5. Loneliness

The One That Got Away Part 5 Loneliness

Eren heard the first knock on the door but ignored it it's either room service or Armin and he doesn't want any company right now. He's happy just sitting on the couch. When the second knock happens he sighs and stands up and picks up the bottle of champagne and sits back down and starts to drink. It's been at least two minutes since the second knock they've probably gone which is good for him just then a third knock happens he sighs if its Armin he'll tell him to just fuck off but if it was Armin he would have probably shouted who it was.

He walks over to the door with the bottle of champagne in his hand he doesn't look through the eyehole he just opens it it's not Armin its Mikasa they both stare at each other then she smiles "Hey Eren" What he really wants to do is slam the door in her face he saw them together so why is she here. He looks at her "What do you want."

She smiles "Can I come in" He glares at her then moves out of the way and she walks in. He looks at her She looks as beautiful as she always did he's not even thought of her for about a year now but now she's right here so all his old feeling come flooding right back he doesn't really know what to say. She smiles "You look different with long hair its weird."

He sighs "What do you want Mikasa" She sighs" I miss you I really do I'm so sorry about your parents they were great people and a second family to me growing up" He says nothing she sighs "Say something Eren" He just lifts the champagne to his lips and takes a drink then it's all gone.

He sighs and throws it onto the couch then he looks at her "Why did you come here your still with Tommy" She nods "I am" Before he can reply she walks up to him and hugs him. "I missed you so much" She looks at his face and he's just staring at her. She grabs his face "Say something Eren" He looks at her "What do you want me to say" She sighs "That you missed me I don't know" He sighs "Mikasa you're my old life I'm not that man any more that Eren died along with his parents."

She rests her head on his chest "Eren I miss you so much" The next thing she does even surprises her but she gets on tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. He looks at her "Why did you do that" She smiles "Because I wanted to" She pushes him onto the couch and climbs onto his lap and then kisses him again. At first he does nothing he has no idea what the hell's going on but he wanted her for so long so he kisses her back. He's wanted to kiss her for years but now she's kissing him also. They remain kissing for a few minutes then she stands up and takes his hand and leads her to his bedroom.

When they get to his bed she pushes him onto the bed and he just lies there as she unzips her dress and he watches as it falls to the floor. He looks at her and she's not wearing a bra she's only wearing panties now. He's imagined what it would have been like to be with her. Now she's right in front of him pretty much naked.

She then smiles at him and pulls down her panties and she's now fully naked. She then climbs onto the bed and starts undoing Eren's shirt buttons, When she's got them all undone she starts kissing and licking her way down his chest she can't believe how muscled he's become she can't wait to lick her way up and down his chest. He smiles it feels so good he's always wanted this.

When she's licked and kissed his chest she tells him to take off his shirt when he does she sees his tattoos one is like a badge with beautiful wings she's heard of this tattoo before it's called Wings Of Freedom it's on his left shoulder on his right he has another tattoo it's the GrimReaper on a horse it looks amazing and just below his neck is like a barbed wire chain tattoo with a skull in the middle.

She can't believe how much he's changed she smiles then starts kissing his neck then back to his lips again and he kisses her back she still doesn't know what she's even doing she's with Tommy but it doesn't stop her she gets off him and helps him out of his shoes then she unzips his trousers then pulls them down followed by his boxers then she grabs his cock and starts rubbing it whilst she goes back to kissing him.

He's loving this although he's not thought about her for over a year he always wanted this so he's just loving this. Her tongue all over his chest and neck felt so nice and her tongue in his mouth was nice also. Now she's rubbing his cock whilst kissing him it's amazing but he still doesn't know why she's doing this but he still groans she smiles "You like this" He looks at her "Why are you doing this."

She smiles "It's what I want" She then kisses him one more time before she moves down and sticks his cock in her mouth. He's shocked but aroused also it feels so good he knows he won't last long. He's proved right he can feel it he's almost done.

She still doesn't know why she's doing this there is so many mixed emotions going through her head she's missed him for so long he was always good looking and she just wants him so bad she knows it's wrong but she won't stop something Armin said though is true she flirted with everyone but never Eren she did wonder what it would be like to date Eren but she never thought much about it.

When he opened the door she subconsciously knew what she was doing but why she's with Tommy she loves Tommy doesn't she so why is she really here and with Eren of all people but she's also enjoying herself so much. Seeing Eren's chest turned her on and now she's sucking his cock. She can feel it he's almost done. After a few seconds he cums and she licks it up then she goes back to kissing him.

She knows she should stop and just leave but part of her doesn't want to. Eren then spins her around so she's lying on the bed and he goes back to kissing her then her neck and she starts to moan she can't believe how amazing this feels he then starts to stroke her breasts then he starts licking and kissing them he's never been with a women before but he's watched enough porn to get the general idea of what to do.

After he's finished on her breasts he starts kissing down her stomach she's got muscles also he's impressed. She can feel his tongue going down her stomach and she's loving it she wants him to go lower and he does he starts kissing her thighs then he rubs a thumb over her clit then traces it with his tongue before he sticks his tongue in her and she moans his name she's loving this as much as he is. She also knows she won't last long after what's happened so far.

He's enjoying himself he's always wanted this with Mikasa but he doesn't know why he's doing this he's leaving tomorrow and he'll never return. He was supposed to be leaving in another two days but why wait he'll sort out the will when he gets home. He continues then he hears her moan "Eren I'm almost done" He just smiles "Then Cum."

It takes a few seconds but she then cums like her he licks it up she feels so amazing after he's finished he goes back to her lips. She then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him then she smiles "It's not over yet" He sighs "I don't have any condoms" She smiles "Me either" He sighs "Mikasa you might get pregnant" She smiles "Oh well that's a risk I'll have to take now I want you to fuck me" He sighs "Mikasa" She moves closer to him and lowers herself onto him he sighs "OK."

She smiles and they start going at it. Just like before it doesn't take long for either of them and they both cum together. She then hugs him "Thank you Eren" He nods "Haven't you got to go won't Tommy wonder where you are" She smiles "Don't worry about Tommy he's working tonight won't be back home until about lunchtime tomorrow I'll just say I was at Sasha's or Annie's" He looks at her "You'd lie to him" She smiles "Would you rather that I told him the truth". He smirks "No" She smiles "Just hold me OK I've missed you" He nods and they remain entangled together and they fall asleep.

Eren wakes up at 10am he looks at her she's still asleep she's so beautiful and looks so peaceful he kisses her forehead and writes a note then he packs his things then looks at her again he does still love her he sighs then leaves the room. He goes down to reception "Hi Mr Yeager Checking out what time is the normal check out time If I may ask" The man smiles "Mid-day sir."

Eren nods "My friend is sleeping still let her sleep in" The man nods "We can do that sir anything else" He nods "Could you call a taxi please" The man smiles "Certainly sir" It arrives five minutes later he puts his bags in the boot then tells the driver to go to the airport. The driver nods and drives off.

Mikasa wakes up at about 11:30 she reaches for Eren but he's not there she sighs then she sees a note and knows it's from Eren he must have gone. She sighs she then reaches over and opens the note.

Hey Mikasa I love you I always have and always will but I'm not coming back here this isn't my home any more I have no reason to come back now tell Armin I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but I hate saying it. If you are pregnant tell Tommy it's his and please don't look for me goodbye Mikasa I will never forget you I love you too much

Goodbye

Eren


	6. Pregnant

The One That Got Away Part 6 Pregnant

As soon as Eren got on the plane he turned off his phone he didn't want to talk to Armin if he rang. When he gets back to Calgary he stays at home Jacques said he could have as long as he wanted off so he would take the week off. When he sits down on his couch he sighs he's glad he's back now Trost was his old life he hated going back Mikasa was his old life although he still loves her she isn't his so isn't in his life anymore but he was glad he got to have her at least once although it was kind of a mistake he knew it and she'll probably think that to.

When he gets up he sees a message on his answering machine he presses play but as soon as he hears Armin's voice he deletes the message then goes to the kitchen and grabs a soda then makes himself some lunch a crisp sandwich should do.

Mikasa was never asked about where she was so she said nothing. She knew what she did with Eren was wrong she's in a relationship of course but after not seeing Eren for a year and a half she wanted to be near him and it felt so right to her. She didn't tell anyone about what happened with her and Eren so that was good.

She also hoped her gamble would pay off it was a stupid thing to do really and she knows it she would be fucked if she was pregnant as her and Tommy have never done it which a lot of her friends think is just weird to be honest so does she. He wants to wait until he's married not that he's ever proposed to her or anything.

Life continues as normal for her she still misses Eren she always will they were best friends for so long although maybe she wasn't as good a friend as she thought she was she never even suspected he loved her? Of course Armin knew he's super smart but even Connie and Sasha knew before she did and by then it was already too late.

It's been two months since Eren was here and she's thought about him every day what they shared two months ago was amazing for her maybe Tommy isn't who she really wants to be with but maybe that just the not being able to have sex with him speaking she does hate that though. She's in the shower washing herself when she feels a bump on her stomach and she looks down and groans "Oh shit."

She quickly dry's herself and then gets changed she has to be sure so she goes to get herself a pregnancy test not from around here though a lot of people know her and Tommy no she has to go across town where nobody knows her. When she gets back home she quickly opens the box and follows the instructions and when she looks at the box she groans again "Fuck I'm pregnant". She can't believe it what's she going to do.

She sits down and waits for Tommy he should be home from work shortly. He comes home two hours later when he gets in he kisses her on the forehead "Hey babe" She nods "Hey we need to talk" He smiles "Give me five minutes and I'll be right with you". She groans but waits for him. He comes downstairs five minutes later and sits in the chair opposite her "What's up" She sighs she's been dreading this conversation all day and kind of for two whole months.

She sighs again "Two months ago Eren came back home for his parents funeral" He sighs "Yes I remember a sad day for a lot of people he looked so different." She nods "He did well I went to see him at his hotel room later that night and well I don't know how to say it but we slept together". He's stunned "You did what you seduced him on probably the worst day of his life is that what your telling me".

She sighs "Well at first maybe I did but he joined in he still loves me" He punches the arm "Dammit Mikasa why did you do that you're my girlfriend" She sighs "I'm sorry Tommy but I've missed him for so long he was my best friend." He stands up "I get that you missed him but why sleep with him" She sighs "I don't know we were both sad he'd just lost his parents and I well I lost my second parents which they were in a way I was always around Eren's growing up."

He sighs then turns to her "Did you use protection" She lowers her head "No" He looks at her "What" She sighs "Neither of us had any condoms" He covers his face with his hands "This is great so why didn't you stop then" She sighs "I'm sorry Tommy he told me that we should stop" He sighs "So why didn't you then" He looks at her closely "Did you want to sleep with him" She sighs "I don't know yes I think so and I'm sorry" Tommy can't believe what he's hearing "Fucking hell Mikasa what were you thinking wait was this because I wanted to wait until I was married".

She shakes her head "No, Yes, Maybe I don't know but there's more" He looks at her "Oh what's worse than finding out my girlfriend cheated on me" She sighs and lifts up her t-shirt and he sees the bump she sighs "I'm two months pregnant its Eren's" He head-butts the window "Well its certainly not mine is it" She sighs "Eren wants you to help me raise it" He glares at her "Oh did he now well fuck that it's not my kid and as of now were done."

He shakes his head "I want your stuff out of this house by the time I get back I'm going out before I do something I'll regret" He grabs his coat Mikasa looks up "Tommy" He ignores her and leaves there apartment. She sighs then takes out her mobile and dials her parent's house after a few rings its picked up by her mum who smiles "Mikasa dear what a pleasant surprise" Mikasa sighs "Mummy me and Tommy have broken up is dad there" Moriko sighs "I'm sorry to hear that and yes he's here I'll just get him."

She leaves the phone and Mikasa can hear her talking to her father then he picks up the phone. "Hey darling your mum told me what happened did he hurt you" Mikasa sighs "No daddy but what I've done I'm lucky he didn't" He nods "You want to tell me about it" She sighs "Can you come pick me up I'll tell you when we get back home" Thomas nods "Where is he" She sighs "Gone out maybe to the pub he wants me gone before he gets back" Thomas nods "Start packing we'll be about 25 minutes" She nods "Thanks daddy".

She hangs up and immediately starts to pack this went as well as she expected it to although Tommy wasn't usually an angry person but well he has a reason to be angry with her after all. Although Eren told her to tell Tommy it's his baby that's hard to do when they never did it so Tommy has every right to not want to raise the baby as his own who would.

25 minutes later her parents arrive like they said and they help her finish packing then they drive her back home. When she's settled back into her old room she makes her way downstairs and sees her parents sitting down on the couch waiting for her she groans but sits down in a comfy armchair and sighs.

She looks at them both then sighs again and then tells them everything. Mikasa's shocked when Moriko smiles "I'm going to be a grandmother that's amazing" Thomas acts a bit different He sighs "What you did was very stupid you were with Tommy he has every right to end it with you but to kick you out straight away that's not right well what about Eren where is he."

Mikasa shrugs "I have no idea he left before he was supposed to I was surprised he turned up to the funeral" Moriko smiles "I bet Armin knows. Who do you think told Eren about his parents" Mikasa smiles "I'll go talk to Armin then" Thomas raises a hand "Wait who do you want to be with Eren or Tommy" Mikasa stops after getting out of the chair she looks at her dad "Well Eren I think I've known him longer and he is the father and I have missed him more than I ever thought I would I do care about Tommy but a part of me has always loved Eren.

From the moment I found out that Eren loved me I wanted to see him but he already left and I do love him my feelings have been all over the place since he left but I think everything makes sense now Eren is the one that I love maybe I always have loved him I wasn't as good a friend as I ought to be its time I made up for that " Thomas smiles "Well then you better go find him then and make him take responsibility for his actions I know it was also your fault but it takes two to tango as the saying goes" She smiles "Yes Daddy".

She rushes over to Armin's house and knocks on the door and it's answered by Armin since the argument they regained their friendship they talked about Eren a lot as they both missed him a lot. Armin smiles "Oh hey Mikasa what's up" She smiles "Can we go for a walk" He nods "Sure" He tells his grandpa he's going out then grabs his coat and they leave. On the walk she tells him everything he doesn't interrupt her once he just takes it all in.

They sit down on a park bench then he talks "Wow Mikasa that's pretty fucked up you know" She smiles "I know so do you know how to contact Eren" He sighs "I do but since he left he hasn't answered my calls" She smiles "Let me call him" He nods and writes down his number and passes it to her "I hope he answers I really do". She nods "Me to" They both walk back home and then they split up and she runs upstairs to her room to ring Eren.

Eren's in bed when the phone rings he reaches over to the phone and picks it up without even looking who's rang "This better be important you woke me up" He doesn't expect to hear Mikasa's voice she smiles "Sorry to wake you then Eren" He's shocked "Mikasa how did you get this number I told you to not look for me I told you when I arrived for the funeral my life is hear now not there" She sighs "I'm sorry Eren but this is important as for who gave me the number that was Armin."

Eren sighs "Damn you Armin fine what is so urgent" She smiles "I'm two months pregnant and you're the father" She hears a groan on his end "I warned you this could have happened what did Tommy say you told him it was his right" She sighs" No" She then tells him what happened. He sits up in bed "Did he touch you."

She smiles "No but he might have that's why he left to go to the pub but Eren there's something else I care about Tommy but not as much as I do for you I love you Eren and I want to be with you" He groans "Fuck Mikasa I left my old life behind that includes you" She sighs "Don't you love me anymore" He rubs his eyes "Of course I love you I always will OK so what do you want to do."

She smiles "Well I want to be with you so I'll come visit for a month" He laughs "Your serious can you travel whilst pregnant I know my dad used to say not to" She smiles "Later on in the pregnancy maybe not but I'm only two months this is partly your fault Eren as my dad said it takes two to tango" He laughs " I prefer Pepsi myself" She smiles "Very funny so can I come then" He sighs "Fine when you coming."

She smiles "I'll be there in about a week have to give Annie a month's notice we work together at the gym well were joint bosses actually" He yawns "Fine ring me when you arrive and I'll come pick you up" She smiles "I can't wait to see you again I love you sleep well" He groans "I hope I can get back to sleep I'd still be asleep if someone didn't ring me" She smiles "Just wait until the babies born you'll never sleep then."

He groans "Thanks for reminding me well I love you to now I'm going to try and sleep" She smiles "You do that" She then hangs up and he sighs but smiles also then he replaces the phone in its charger then lies back down.

After hanging up she makes her way downstairs and sees her parents in the kitchen "Hey mum I'm going to Calgary for a month to spend it with Eren" Moriko smiles "He lives in Canada how nice get him to lose that stupid ponytail it doesn't suit him" Thomas smiles "Have you got the money to go" She nods "Erm I think so" Thomas smiles "I'll help you out with the ticket you just worry about the spending money" Moriko smiles "So when you going."

Mikasa smiles "Next week have to book a month off with Annie but as were both bosses it should be OK" Moriko smiles "Does Annie even know yet" Mikasa smiles "I only found out myself a few hours ago" Moriko nods "Oh yea silly me" Mikasa grabs her dads arm "Dad can you drive me to the gym" He smiles "Am I your chauffeur now" She nods "Yep" He rolls his eyes "Come on then tubby Princess" Mikasa sighs "Stop insulting me" Moriko smiles "Yes dear you don't want to make the women in your life angry."

Mikasa smirks "You don't want to see us angry" Thomas raises his hands "So you're the hulk now are you fine come along Princess" He mumbles Tubby" Mikasa smiles "I heard that" He smirks "I didn't say anything".

A week later and she's at the airport waiting for her plane she hugs both her parents then gets on her plane. She smiles as she sits down she's going to see Eren again it feels like years again even though they only met two and a half months ago. As soon as she touches down in Calgary she calls Eren. Eren's at home when she calls him he smiles "Hey tubby" She smiles "Shut up and come pick me up."

He smiles "Be there soon Mrs Bump" She smiles "Stop being mean you're as bad as my dad" "He smiles "I'll be there in about 45 minutes Mrs Blobby" She laughs "I said stop being mean" He smiles "You woke me up remember this is payback." Before she can reply he hangs up then grabs his coat and keys and leaves the house and jumps into his X5.

When he hung up she shakes her head then picks out a book she can't wait to see him again to wrap her arms around his neck. He gets there in about 30 minutes and he sees her sitting on a chair waiting for him he stops behind her and whispers into her ear "Hey tubby" She looks up from her book "Hey" He smiles "How was the flight" She stands up "Uncomfortable" He smiles "You don't say" She smiles "I do."

She then closes her book and puts it in her bag he sits down next to her and she climbs into his lap "I missed you" He smiles and kisses her "I missed you to" She then kisses him "I've waited for this ever since we spoke on the phone last week" He smiles "Plenty of time for more kissing let's get you home shall we."

She nods "Let's do that" He smiles "You'll see the house I built" She looks at him shocked "You built your own house" He nods "Not all by myself my friend Jacques helped" She smiles "I can't wait you've changed so much" He nods "I know "I'll show you which cliffs I've climbed you can see them form my house" She smiles "Sounds good lets go" He nods and picks up her bags and then he leads her outside she smiles "Nice car."

He nods "Good for off road and its pretty strong plus its German" She nods "Have to have your country cars right" He nods "That I do" He puts her stuff in the boot whilst she climbs into the passenger's seat then he climbs into the driver's seat and starts the engine then pulls away from the airport.


	7. New Life & Old Life

The One That Got Away Part 7 New Life & Old Life

Eren drove Mikasa to his house and when he pulled up into his driveway she was shocked "Bloody hell Eren it's amazing you seriously built this" He smiles "Like I said I designed it and built it along with my friend Jacques this is my house" She smiles "Wow" He smiles "Wait until you see the inside" She smiles "So it's like the Tardis" He grins "In a way" They both get out of his car and he takes her bags and lets her in he leaves her in the main hall whilst he puts her bags in the spare room.

Then he comes back She's shocked "Wow it looks massive" He smiles "I'll show you your room" She follows him into the room it's massive she's shocked "This is the spare room" He nods "Yea my mum stayed in this room during my birthday" She touches his shoulder "I'm sorry" He smiles "It's OK mum enjoyed the bed apparently you can sink in it" She smiles "You mean like how Johnny Depp died in Nightmare and Elm Street."

He laughs "I guess so come on I'll show you the rest of the house" She takes his hand and he smiles then leads her out of the room she smiles "Don't you sleep in there" He shakes his head "Nah I sleep upstairs the rooms bigger then that one" She nods then he leads her into the kitchen and she's blown away "Oh my god its massive two cookers, a massive fridge freezer, loads of cupboards and what's that over there" He looks where she's pointing "Oh that's the pantry" She nods "This room is like bigger then both our parents kitchens combined".

He nods "I know" She looks around "How can you afford all this" He smiles "Masonry is pretty good pay also my dad gave me 20 grand my mum brought it when she visited also everyone wants walls built" She looks at him "It must be hard for you to have no parents anymore I don't know how you cope" He sighs "It's not easy that's for sure I have nobody anymore" She steps up to him and grabs his face "You have me I'll never leave you and we will soon have a child together."

He smiles "Your right come on" He takes her hand again and shows her the rest of the house he shows her the main bathroom upstairs then his bedroom then the games room she's shocked when she goes in he has a PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, X Box, X Box 360, X Box One, Nintendo 64, Saga Megadrive, Gameboy, Gamegear, Sega Dreamcast, Nintendo Wii, Original Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Sega Saturn, Nintendo Gamecube. As well as a PC and a laptop" She's shocked "Wow all those old consoles must have cost a lot" He smiles "Not as much as you think."

She smiles and looks outside and sees the swimming pool she then turns back "You have a swimming pool to" He nods "Yes" She smiles "I have to use it before I go back" He nods "OK so what do you think" She smiles "It's amazing" He smiles "You hungry" She nods "Yea" He smiles "I'll cook for you".

She smiles "So your mums constant nagging paid off aye" He nods "Yea something had to right" She nods "Your mum would have been proud" He nods "She was she cried a lot when she was here of how proud she was I bet my dad would have also" She hugs him "I miss them to" He smiles they were going to come for Christmas" She nods "Oh that would have been nice so what you going to do now" He shrugs "Don't know" She smiles "Come on I want to see you cook."

He nods "OK" She takes his hand again and they go downstairs and he cooks Spaghetti Bolognaise for her with the added spice of Paprika which she loved and unlike her mum recognized straight away. Later on they both go to bed Eren's thinking about the baby Mikasa has growing inside her it's weird though that there in separate rooms with her staying in the spare room.

She's in bed thinking about everything she's seen its amazing he's made a new life for himself he's a mason she then smiles he's right about the bed though it almost does feel like your sinking but she knows something's missing Eren's not here she just wants to cuddle up to him. She sighs then gets out of bed with a lot of difficulty the bed is so comfy after all but she wants to be beside Eren so that's what she'll do let's just hope his is more comfy it probably will be he wouldn't have a bed that's not better than the spare room's bed.

She leaves the room and finds the fire going he said he keeps it on all night so the house is always warm she likes that she bets it will get cold out here he is up near the mountains after all. She makes her way up the stairs smiling she will have to play some old video games with Eren whilst she's here but as long as she's with Eren that's all that matters. She slowly opens the door and sees him sleeping she smiles he seems so peaceful.

She walks over to the the bed and lifts up the other side of the covers and slides under then crawls over to Eren she can already feel it this bed is so much better its more comfier then the other bed as she suspected it would be. She wraps her arms around his waist and he smiles "Is something wrong with the bed downstairs" She nods "Yep" He turns around "What's wrong then."

She smiles "I was lonely down there in that comfy bed without you with me so I came up here to snuggle up with you" He nods "This bed is comfier" She smiles "I know it is" He smiles "You're not going to seduce me again are you" She giggles "I never seduced you last time" He laughs "You kind of did".

She smiles "I could always leave" He smiles and wraps his arms around her "No chance" He then reaches in to kiss her but she kisses him first "I love you Eren" He smiles "I love you to" She smiles "This feels so much better so nice and cosy" He looks at her "Didn't you and Tommy ever cuddle" She sighs "Sometimes but not too much he was affectionate but not overly affectionate. So I guess I did love him at one time but in a way kind of fell out of love with him also.

The fact he wanted to wait always bugged me I like having sex I'm not a sexaholic but sex once in a while is good I was with him for so long and Annie and Sasha both asked me if that's what I wanted to wait until we got married I never gave them an answer maybe they could tell by my facial expressions so they never asked again but now I think about it maybe I only stayed with him because you wasn't around I was never the same after finding out how you felt about me" He nods "Oh and if he would have proposed and you wouldn't have got pregnant."

She bites her lip "Well if we would still have met and I wouldn't have gotten pregnant then I'm not sure if I would have gone through with it. I missed you so much I think I would have said no to his proposal. I know it would be hard for him to take but the truth is we got into a routine and I guess I was just complacent I wanted to be with you but had no idea where you were if I would have known It might sound harsh but I think I would have ended it with him and came to find you."

He nods "Oh" She smiles "I'm just glad it worked out he'll find someone he's a nice guy after all" He nods. She moves closer to him resting her head against his neck and shoulder and then they fall asleep after one last kiss.

Over the next few days she goes swimming, plays a lot of old video games with Eren travels around Calgary with Eren she meets up with Jacques and his girlfriend Monika who both love Mikasa. Mikasa and Monika spend a lot of time together quickly becoming close friends Monika also takes Mikasa to a few places for some new clothes being a doctor now she knows she'll need new stuff soon which leaves the boys following in their tracks or doing other things.

He takes her dancing like he did with his mother and the same couple again think there together and this time there right. Mikasa actually blushed when they said it then almost pissed herself when he tells her the same couple mistook him and his mum as a couple. When there back home in the back garden he shows her the mountains he'd climbed and she's happy but also kind of sad he's built a new life here does she really want to ruin it for him she knows they were both stupid to do what they did although they both wanted it they were idiots to not use protection.

She looks at him "Eren you've built a new life here you've changed so much and I have ruined it by one reckless action maybe I shouldn't have come".

He nods "I see" He wraps his arms around her waist "Mikasa I could of hung up when I heard your voice I really could but I wanted to hear your voice I love you I always have I know I've built a whole new life here but your now my life I've always wanted you to be with me things change priorities change things I know we did something stupid" She smiles "It might have been stupid but I wanted it did you."

He nods "Although I was a wreck I've always wanted to be with you so yes I wanted it also I thought my live was meaningless when I lost my parents but now your my life now" She brushes the hair out of his eyes "Yes I am your life and so will our baby Armin's also a part of your life I know it's your old life but he misses you a lot not as much as me of course but he's like family to you also and all your old friends miss you there like family to us even Jacques and Monika are like family in a way isn't Hannes family".

He smiles "Not really he was a family friend it's like the saying goes he's your favourite uncle who isn't actually your uncle" She smiles "Oh" She grabs his hands and looks at him "Come back with me I don't want to lose you again" She then moves closer so their foreheads are touching she starts to cry "I can't bare to lose you again" He sighs "What about this place I can't just sell it this place means to much to me."

She smiles "You don't have to use it as a holiday house" He smiles "That's actually a good idea" She smirks "I'm smart" He raises an eyebrow "Not to smart you never noticed I loved you" She smiles "OK not that smart I'm not Armin" He smiles "I'm glad you're not one Armin is bad enough" They both laugh.

Later on their lying on down on the couch Mikasa's sitting in Eren's lap "I go home in two days will you come with me" He smiles "I'd love to but I have to sort out a few things before I do that like my business I'm joint owner of and this house has to be left under someone I trust" She smiles "How about having Jacques and Monika look after it" He smiles "Good idea OK well I should be done in about a week or so" She sighs "To long I'll miss you like crazy."

He smirks "I'll miss you to". That night they invite Jacques and Monika over and Eren cooks them all a nice meal with a little help from Monika. After the meal Eren takes Jacques outside leaving Mikasa and Monika inside talking. Jacques leans against the wall there both drinking a bottle of beer he then looks inside at Mikasa "Is she the one that got away" Eren smiles "Sort of but I'm the one who got away from her but fate brought us back together again."

He looks at her talking to Monika then he looks back at Jacques "I love her Jacques I always have now although not planned were having a baby together" Jacques smiles "Seriously though Eren you needed a babe and she sure is one you told me about her how she almost tormented you by what she did with other guys" Eren sighs "I know it was terrible but it's different now" He nods "I get it she is your soul mate" Eren nods "Yea I guess she is".

Jacques laughs "So you'll be leaving then" Eren nods "Yea but I have to finalize a few things first like the business and this house I want to use it as a holiday home" Jacques smiles "We will look after this place me and Monika as for the business I'll buy your stake in the business under one condition" Eren smirks "I'm listening" Jacques smirks "Simple invite us to your wedding" Eren laughs "Wedding who said anything about us getting married."

Jacques smirks "Seriously Eren I see the way you both look at each other you love her as much as she loves you it's the same with me and Monika so will you or not" Eren rolls his eyes "If we ever get married then yes your invited" Jacques smiles "Do you think you'll build a new house" Eren nods "Hell yea I don't want to live with Mikasa's parents forever I'll miss you to though you helped me get over Mikasa well sort of" Jacques laughs "Glad to help" Jacques smiles "No man hugs dude" Eren chuckles and they clasp arms "I get ya".

Two days later and Mikasa has to go he helps her pack her stuff after the first night she spent every night in Eren's bed not surprisingly. When they get to the airport she hugs him "I'm going to miss you" He smiles he has a surprise for her but he will keep it a surprise for now "I'll be there before you know it" She smiles "Oh I forgot to say mum says get rid of that mess on the back of your head it doesn't suit you" He smiles "I'll think about it."

He escorts her to the terminal then she turns around and hugs him then they kiss he smiles "So beautiful where you staying your parent's house" She nods "Yes" She hears the last call for her plane she doesn't want to go "See you soon Eren" He smiles "See you next week" They both kiss again then they hold hands but she doesn't want to let go he smiles "You better go" She's crying "I love you" He smiles "I love you to" She then breaks away she turns back and waves to him and he waves back then she's gone.

He watches the plane take off then he leaves the first place he goes to is the barbers he gets his hair like it used to be but he asks to keep the ponytail for a surprise the barber laughs and puts it in a bag and they both laugh. He then meets up with Jacques and Monika for a farewell Calgary drink he hasn't told Mikasa but he's already sorted everything out so he's just going to surprise her by turning up early. Monika smiles at Eren "Mikasa is a lovely women Eren and she adores you she knows she did a lot wrong but she wants to make things right".

Eren nods "She doesn't need to be sorry what happened was in the past". Jacques smiles "There soul mates just like we are" Monika smiles "Are we now" Jacques smiles "Of course we are and he's driving down to surprise her and we'll be looking after his house for him it will be his holiday home" She smiles "Oh OK don't worry Eren we'll take good care of your house" Eren smiles "I'm sure you will".

A day later and Eren's already packed up and ready to go he's just waiting for Monika and Jacques to turn up so he can hand the keys over. Everything's already packed in his X5. When they arrive Monika gives him a bag full of sandwiches and some crisps and soda he takes the bag and thanks her she hugs him "I'll miss you Eren" He smiles "I'll miss you to now take care of Jacques he'll probably cry like a baby" Jacques smiles "She'll be doing the same I suspect."

Monika smiles "I'm a girl I'm allowed to cry" They all laugh at that" Jacques smiles "Remember our deal Eren" Eren smirks "I remember" He hands the keys to Jacques then gets in the X5 but has to get out again as the car keys are attacked to the house keys. He gets the key and then drives away beeping the horn on the way.

It takes him two days to get back to Trost. He arrives at about 7:45pm on Wednesday he looks around the area not much has changed since he left over two years ago he quickly finds Mikasa's parents house and then parks the X5 outside. He's pretty exhausted he wanted to get here as soon as possible but it took longer than he thought it would.

He gets out of the X5 after a five minute rest then he grabs his bag for Mrs Ackerman then he walks to the front door and knocks on it and waits the door is quickly opened by Mikasa who sees him and is shocked he smiles "Hey Beautiful" She smiles and runs into his arms "What the hell I thought you said you was coming next week" He smiles "Well I sorted everything whilst you were there with Jacques and Monika there looking after my house and Jacques took my share in my company."

She smiles then looks outside and sees his X5 she's shocked you drove here" He nods "Yes" Just then Mrs and Mr Ackerman come to the door their both pretty surprised to see Eren Moriko smiles "Is that you Eren" He nods "It is here I have a present for you" He passes her the bag and she opens it and pulls out his ponytail and laughs "Oh my how hideous" Everyone laughs" Thomas hugs Eren "Its good to see you Eren welcome back" He smiles "Thank You" Thomas looks outside "You drove here from Calgary."

Eren nods "Yes" Moriko sighs "You must be exhausted" Eren nods "Yes" She nods "Have you eaten" He shrugs "Nothing since 7am this morning" She nods "I'll cook you something now go and take a nap I'll wake your when it's done" He nods "OK" Mikasa smiles "I'll join him I think" She takes his hand Thomas smiles "Where's your stuff" Eren smiles "In the car."

Thomas smiles "I'll bring your stuff in pass me your keys" Eren hands them over then is led upstairs into her room and they both lie down and within five minutes are both asleep curled up in each other's arms.


	8. Old Friends

The One That Got Away Part 8 Old Friends

It's been a few hours since both Eren and Mikasa went upstairs Moriko goes to check on them and slowly opens the door and sees them cuddling and there still asleep. Tom walks up beside her "What are you doing" He looks through the door then he smiles "Let's leave them in peace" She smiles "They look so cute together"

.He nods "They do Carla and Grisha would be so happy I think Carla always wanted them to get together but there both looking down on them and they'll be happy" Moriko smiles "I'm sure they both are come on let's check on the dinner" They both walk away.

They both wake up a few hours later thanks to a knock on her door they hear Moriko shout "Dinners Ready you two" Mikasa smiles "Thanks mum we'll be right down" Eren groans "Do we have to get up" She looks at him and plants a kiss on his lips "Yes we do" Just then his tummy rumbles and she giggles "Your tummy agrees" He smirks "I guess it does."

They both climb out of the bed and walk downstairs holding hands. When they get downstairs they start eating. They talk about many things Eren's house being the first topic of discussion Tom's very impressed "So you and your friend built a house" Eren nods "Yes sir" Mikasa smiles "The house is massive the kitchen is bigger than yours and the Yeager's old kitchen combined" Moriko smiles "That's marvellous do you cook a lot Eren" He nods "Mum taught me well" She smiles "She did I miss her" He sighs "Me to".

After the meal they sit down to watch a movie. Towards the end of the movie Eren notices that Mikasa has fallen asleep and he's not far off either if he's honest he says goodnight and carries Mikasa upstairs and lies her down then he climbs in bed beside her as she's asleep he doesn't cuddle her then as he closes his eyes he feels her arms cuddle him so he smiles "I thought you were asleep" She smiles "I was but I didn't feel you cuddling me so I had to cuddle you" He smiles "Or really" She nods "I love you" He smiles "I love you to now go to sleep". They both quickly fall asleep.

The next day they visit Armin who doesn't know he's back. When Armin opens the door he's shocked "Eren it's really you" He nods "It really is" They then hug then he looks at Mikasa beside him and smiles then looks back at Eren "Are you back for good" He nods "Yes I am" Armin nods then invites them in as soon as he closes the door he smiles "Thank god you cut your hair, long hair doesn't suit you Eren" Eren grins "So I've been told" The three of them laugh.

Armin then looks at Mikasa "How are you" She smiles "Perfect I have Eren with me and we'll soon be having a baby so I'm great" Armin's shocked "You don't know how happy I am that your together it makes me so happy" Eren smirks "Less then how I felt of course" Armin smiles "Obviously you wanted it more than anyone and this is amazing news I have both my friends back so this is a happy day". Eren sighs "Sorry for not returning your calls."

Armin smiles "Don't worry about it your back home and that's all that matters you guys hungry everyone should be at Hannes's restaurant it is lunch time after all". Eren smiles "Sounds awesome I'm hungry" Mikasa smiles "I Second that I'm hungry" Eren smirks "You ate like two hours ago" Armin smiles "Buddy she's eating for two remember" Eren smirks "Oh Yea".

They get to Hannes Restaurant/bar and Armin goes in first whilst Mikasa waits for Eren when everyone greets Armin, Annie nudges his arm "Why is Mikasa waiting outside" He smiles "You'll see". The door then opens and Mikasa comes in followed by Eren and everyone's shocked nobodies seen him in a year and a half unless they were at his parents funeral Connie smiles "Wow Eren you've changed your looking good."

Eren smiles "Thanks Connie" Sasha is the next to do anything and she hugs him "Welcome back" He smiles "Hey Sasha you better stop Mikasa will get jealous" Sasha giggles and lets go. Reiner stands up and grabs two more chairs. Reiner smiles "I see you lost the ponytail" Jean smirks "Eren had a ponytail" Eren smirks "Yea apparently it didn't suit me" Ymir laughs "Whoever told you was spot on your lucky I never saw you I would have cut if off myself" Eren nods "Well it's gone now" Ymir smiles "This calls for drinks she stands up and goes over to the bar and Hannes approaches her "What can I get you" She smiles "10 pints of lager and a Jeagerbomb.

Mikasa shouts "A coke for me" Ymir smiles "And a coke for Mikasa" He smiles "A bit early for drinks isn't it" She smiles "Normally but a long lost stranger has returned home from the wilderness that's who the Jeagerbomb's for" Hannes looks over "Is that Eren" She nods "Yep" He nods "I'll bring them all over". Ymir pays for it all then goes back to the table.

After a few minutes Hannes brings them all over he places the coke in front of Mikasa then The Jeagerbomb in front of Eren "Compliments of Ymir Eren" He nods and lifts the glass to her and she lifts her pint back at him Hannes smiles "Welcome back kiddo" Eren nods "Thanks Hannes" Hannes passes all the drinks around then pulls up another seat and sits down its pretty quiet at the moment.

Reiner is the first to speak he shouts "So Eren, Armin told us you built your own house" Eren nods "Yes with my friend Jacques" Hannes is shocked "Your parents never said that's pretty cool Eren" Eren nods "Mum got to see it as did Mikasa its now my holiday home". Everyone's pretty shocked nobody actually paid much attention to what Eren was studying although Reiner and Bertoldt also did Masonry at college.

Mikasa smiles "Two stories tall two master bedrooms one up and one downstairs two bathrooms up and down a kitchen which is like half the size of this room here and a swimming pool outside and a games room what was in it oh yea a PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, X Box, X Box 360, X Box One, Gamecube, N64, Nintendo WII and many more" Reiner's shocked "Damn Eren you been busy how could you afford it surely there wasn't space" Eren smirks "I lived up near the mountains which I also climbed started my own business with Jacques very busy there plus my dad gave my mum 20 grand cheque when she visited."

Ymir smirks "What have you done to the Eren we knew" Eren smirks "I evolved and adapted to change" Reiner smiles "So what now you looking for a job" Eren shrugs "Yes why" Reiner smiles "We studied together I'm also a mason so is Bertoldt you can work with us if you want" Eren shrugs "Sounds good I have to provide for my kid don't I" Jeans looks over "You have a kid" Krista laughs "Not yet but Mikasa's having one and Eren's the father".

Jean's shocked "When did this happen it explains the drink I guess" Mikasa smiles "I sort of seduced Eren at his hotel the night of his parents funeral" A lot of people are shocked but not for long most of them start laughing" Annie smiles "Damn girl wasn't you with Tommy then" Mikasa nods "Yes but I missed Eren so much and it kind of just happened" Eren smirks "Remember what your dad said it takes two to tango" She smiles "Oh Yea" Jean is the only one who's not happy but neither Eren nor Mikasa even care.

Hannes stands up "So is everyone eating" Everyone says "YES" He smiles "The usual's then" Again there is a collective "YES" He looks at Eren "And for you" Eren smiles Double Bacon Cheeseburger and fries" Hannes smiles "So pretty much what their all having" Eren smiles "I guess so".

They all talk until the food arrives then they all eat. After the food mostly everyone leaves just leaving Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner and Bertoldt. Reiner smiles "So do you want the job" Eren nods "Yes" Reiner smiles "Well that's the interview done welcome to the job Eren" He laughs "Thanks" Reiner and Bertoldt then both leave before Reiner leaves he turns around and write down some info for Eren on a napkin he then gives it to Eren "Meet me there in two days then you can start working if you want." Eren nods "Sounds good" They then leave.

Armin turns to Mikasa "You really seduced Eren you never told me that" Eren smiles "Yes I was violated" She punches his arm "Hey you wanted it as much as I did" Eren smirks "Can't disagree there" Armin shakes his head "You two are weird I'll see you guys later" He walks off laughing then Hannes approaches them and starts clearing up "Your mum would be so happy" Eren sighs "I know" Hannes sighs "Sorry do either of you want anything else".

They both say "NO" and then they leave. They go for a walk and she's holding his hands. She sighs "Eren I'm sorry" He looks at her "Sorry for what" She sighs "I never knew you loved me I don't know how you can ever forgive me" He smiles "Simple I love you and it's water under the bridge what happened is in the past" She sighs "You said that I probably wouldn't care that you left and I did I cried for three whole days."

He sighs "I regretted writing that I was angry with you and sad when I wrote the letters" She sighs "I cried for so long I couldn't believe it when Armin told me I was devastated especially how I used to be around you when I read the letter you left for Armin I thought you hated me" He stops and wraps his arms around her and hugs her "I never hated you yes what you put me through was hard but I never hated you I always loved you so forget what I said I didn't mean it."

She smiles "I love you to" He smiles "Remember what I said your my family and soon we will have a kid together" She smiles "I remember" He smiles "So where do you want to go" She smiles "Let's just walk around". He smiles "I can do that".

They walk around for a few hours not much has changed since he's been gone a few new blocks of house's that's about it. After about four hours it starts to get cold so they walk back home Eren puts his jacket over Mikasa's shoulder and then she takes his hand and they walk beside each other.

When they get home her parents are out so they lie down on the couch with Mikasa lying on top of him with her arms and legs tangled with his and her head resting on his chest. There both asleep when Moriko comes home she just puts a blanket over them and lets them sleep.


	9. Baby And The Secret House Project

The One That Got Away Part 9 Baby & Secret House Project

Eren's put his stuff in storage for the time being which is good as it's not exactly massive Mikasa's parent's house. Although he's been living at Mikasa's parents now for about two weeks he already has a project in mind. It's going to be a secret so he won't tell Mikasa. He's told her parents of course who have promised to not tell her Moriko loves having her daughter home and Eren also so she's OK with it.

It's now just over two months since he returned home and he's been working with Reiner for about two months he's been wondering if he should ask Reiner but as its pretty quiet at the moment he goes for it there only playing cards so why not He looks up "Hey Reiner I might have a job for us" Reiner smiles "I gathered you've been on edge all day what's the job."

Eren smiles "OK Me and Mikasa have been living in her parent's house now for two months but we need our own place especially with a baby on the way so I was wondering now that it's quiet that we could do my own project" Reiner smiles "Sure what do you have in mind" Eren stands up and heads to his bag then comes back with some designs he opens them up and Reiner watches then smiles "You want to build a new house it looks good sure we can do this when do you want it done for."

Eren scratches his head "Well as soon as possible" Reiner nods "We can call in Bertoldt of course but we could do with some more help if it's before the babies born which I'm thinking is your plan" Eren nods "Yea" Reiner nods "Other than Bertoldt I know a few people who can help" Eren smiles "Anyone I know" Reiner smirks "Connie can help, Which means Sasha probably will also then there's Mike Zacharias, Gunter, Mr Bossard and Levi".

Eren looks at him "Mr Clean seriously" Reiner laughs "Sure he'll help it's for his sister so yea he'll help then there's also Hannes he'll help and Jean and Marco even also Marlowe would help" Eren nods "Let's do it Mikasa must never find out" Reiner nods "Understood" .

Eren smiles "So when do we get started" Reiner smiles "Fear not Eren I'll get everything sorted we'll meet up at Hannes" Eren looks at him "His house" Reiner chuckles "No his restaurant" Eren nods "Oh" Reiner smiles "You go home and see your girlfriend I'll call you when they've all agreed or all there" Eren nods then rolls everything back up then leaves.

He gets back to the Ackerman's house he has a spare key now when he enters the house he finds Mikasa lying down asleep on the couch he watches her she looks so cute when she sleeps he gets on his knees beside her and brushes some hair out of her eyes then gives her a quick kiss he starts to pull himself up when he hears her speak "Get back here" He smiles and gets back down and they kiss then he smiles "How you doing" She sighs "Being a mum is hard work"

He smiles "Your telling me always resting and eating like there's no tomorrow seems like a lot of hard work to me" She giggles "Shut up you know what I mean" He smiles "Oh you mean being as big as a balloon yea that must be hard work" She giggles again "Shut Up what you doing home still no work."

He smiles "Well a new project is being sorted out so I'll be going back out shortly" She sighs "Cuddle me" He smiles "If I must" She nods "Yes you must" He smiles and then climbs behind her on the couch and wraps his arms around her and smiles "Is this OK" She nods "Perfect" They lay like that for about an hour when Eren's phone rings he answers the call "I'll be there shortly" He then climbs off her then whispers to her "Got to go be back later" She groans "Aren't you forgetting something" He smiles "Not that I'm aware of."

She rolls her eyes and he smiles "Oh you want me to kiss you goodbye" She nods and he chuckles and leans in to kiss her but she grabs hold of him and sits up and climbs into his lap and then they start kissing again he smiles after a few minutes "I have to go" She sighs "Do you have to" He nods "Yes beautiful I do" She climbs off him and lies down again turning away from him "Then be gone with you" He smiles "You don't have to be so mean."

She smirks "Leave me lower life form" He smiles "Seyanara my sweet" He gives her a kiss on her cheek then leaves. He gets to Hannes Restaurant after about 10 minutes he sees them all drinking coffee Levi looks up" What took you so long" Eren smiles "What do you think your hormonal sister" Levi just rolls his eyes and Reiner laughs "Well guys Eren has a project for us like I mentioned I think it will be fun but I've called you all here as it's a project that needs to be completed as quick as possible show them the plans Eren."

Eren opens his bag and spreads out the sketches. Levi nods "So this is a house for Eren and Mikasa I take it" Reiner looks at Eren who nods Reiner turns back to Levi "Yes It is for them and their baby how far along is Mikasa Eren" He scratches his head "Five months" Reiner continues "We'd like this project to be finished before the babies born or the latest just afterwards but ideally before so that's why your all here."

Levi looks to Eren "Does she know" Eren shakes his head "No and I'd like to keep it that way if anyone sees us it's just a normal house were building" Connie smiles "Well I'm in this will be sweet" Sasha smiles "Yes I'm in to a house for you guys that's awesome" Hannes smiles "Well I'm in of course" Mike and Gunter smile s Mike nods "Were both in" Mr Bossard says the same Levi nods "I'm in also" Levi looks at Jean "And You" Jean nods "Sure I'm in".

Reiner nods "Well let's get to it then" Levi looks at Eren "Have you done something like this before" Eren nods "I built my own house with my friend in Calgary but we took our time about 11 months to do I stayed in a trailer for 11 agonizing months I wouldn't recommend it" Levi nods "Well with us all we should get it done a lot quicker I guess "Reiner nods "I agree should take about four to five months I'd guess" Levi nods "Well then I suggest we get to it then" Reiner nods "Yes let's start it."

The work gets started and within two months the foundations have been put down. After a short time Ymir and Krista who own a café not far away provided lunches for everyone and promised not to say anything to Annie or Mikasa not that Mikasa left the house that much. Marco joins in sometimes when he's free. By the time four months is up the house is mostly done. There old high school principal also helped on the weekends when he wasn't too busy.

Mikasa is now in hospital now as its been nine months and the babies due any day now but Eren still works on the house he will do until the last possible moment. Eren's inside wallpapering when Annie finds him she touches his arm "Hey Eren" He looks around "Oh hey Annie what's up" She smiles "Get to the hospital now it's coming today" Eren stops what he's doing "Seriously" Reiner takes the brush from him "Go" Eren nods and leaves the house he rushes downstairs followed by Annie and he jumps in his X5 he starts up the engine then looks at Annie "Where you going."

She smiles "The hospital of course" He rolls his eyes "Get in" She jumps in and he drives off whilst she puts on her seatbelt" She smiles "So the house your building is for you, Mikasa and your baby right" Eren looks at her "Nope" She smirks "Cut the crap Eren it is why would everyone be there if it was only a normal persons house" He nods he couldn't argue with her on that one.

He sighs "Fine it is you happy now" She nods "I knew it" He sighs "Does Mikasa know" Annie smirks "You haven't told her" He shakes his head "It's supposed to be a secret unless someone's told her" She smirks "I haven't said a thing to her besides she's hardly left her parent's house I only just figured it out myself". He nods "Good" Annie sends a text to Mrs Ackerman telling her that Eren's on the way should be there in five minutes."

Moriko looks at Mikasa "He'll be here in five minutes Annie says" She nods just then the doctor walks in "Were ready for you now" Mikasa looks at him "No not until Eren gets here" The doctor sighs "Five minutes and not a minute longer." She nods "Come on Eren". As soon as Eren reaches the hospital he jumps out of the car and looks back "Park it for me Annie" She nods and climbs into the driver's seat whilst Eren rushes into the hospital.

The doctor walks into the room "I'm afraid we can't wait any longer" Mikasa screams "Not until Eren gets here" The doctor sighs "Mrs Ackerman we… Just then Eren bursts through the door out of breath "Sorry I'm late" The doctor looks at him "Eren I presume" He nods Moriko passes him a bottle of water and he quickly drinks some of it. He walks over to Mikasa "Hey" She smiles "Hey you made it" Hey nods "Sorry I was late" He leans down and kisses her. Mikasa then looks at the doctor "Were ready now". The doctors take her away and Eren follows them.

45 minutes later Moriko hears a baby crying and she smiles as does Thomas. Eren comes out of the room holding his little baby girl. He approaches Moriko and Thomas and Moriko smiles "What is it Eren" He smiles "A baby girl" She smiles "She's beautiful look she has your green eyes Eren" He looks "Oh yea."

She then smiles "How's Mikasa" Eren smiles "She's OK just tired I better get back in there" He takes his daughter back into the room to Mikasa he puts her in Mikasa's arms he smiles "She's got my eyes" Mikasa smiles "I noticed isn't she beautiful" He nods "She is looks just like her mum and nan" She smiles "That she does what will she gain off you other than the eyes "He shrugs "No idea."


	10. The Wedding

The One That Got Away Part 10 The Wedding

Eren lies beside Mikasa and their daughter he strokes his daughters face then arm "She's so beautiful as are you" Mikasa sighs "I don't feel beautiful right now" He kisses her on the neck "You'll get your amazing figure back don't worry but your still beautiful now and you always will be in my eyes" She smirks "So corny Eren" He smiles "So what" She smiles "So what are we going to call her we never really discussed baby names" He smiles "Isn't it a bit early for names."

She smiles "I think we should call her Carla" He smiles "Are you sure" She nods "I think your mother would approve" He nods "OK she's called Carla" She smiles "The house will be cramped" He nods then he gets a text from Reiner telling him the house is finished but shouldn't move in for a few days until the paints dry and Sasha, Annie, Hangi, Petra, Krista and Mina are all buying furniture. Eren smirks and Mikasa looks at him "What's so funny."

He smiles "Patience my Beautiful Goddess" She chuckles "Your and Idiot" He smiles "Maybe" She smiles "So how's are house coming along" He looks at her "What you talking about" She smiles "I know you've been building our house".

He raises and eyebrow "Oh Really" She kisses him "Remember we were best friends we grew up together I'm not stupid so tell me how's it coming along" He sighs "Your annoying" She smiles "But you still love me" He groans "Yes I do and I should have figured out that and the house is finished all our friends are buying furniture for it" She smiles "So it is our house" He glares at her "Damn you" She kisses him "You were always so gullible."

He rolls his eyes then he picks up Carla and puts her in the little bed besides Mikasa's bed Then he climbs back in and she smiles "What are you planning" He smiles "Sshush" He then starts tickling her and she starts laughing "Stop it Eren you'll wake up Carla" He sighs then grabs her face and starts kissing her and she wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. They then cuddle then rests her head on his shoulder and he smiles "Me, You and Carla are my family now" She smiles "Now for the next part of my master plan"

.He looks at her "What are you planning now I only tickled you" She smiles "I know so my plan is well Marry Me Eren" He's shocked "You serious" She smiles "I've thought about it since we met in Calgary so yes I'm serious so do you want to marry me" He smiles "Of course I want to marry you I've always wanted to marry you" She smiles "Well go and get me a ring then."

He smiles "I will" She smiles "Well go on then" He smirks "You want me to get one now" She smiles "The sooner the better" He smiles "OK I'll recruit Armin" She laughs "Good idea I don't want you to give me a basketball ring or something like that".

He smirks "Your wounding my pride Mikasa" She kisses him "I love You" He shakes his head "Apology not accepted" She pulls a sad face and he laughs "Don't give me that look Mikasa you pretty much said I was dumb" She smiles "You're not dumb but you did grow a ponytail so something's wrong up there" He sighs "I'll remember this Mikasa my vengeance will be sweet."

She smirks "I'm not worried" He smirks "You should be" They kiss then he leaves the room. As soon as he leaves the hospital he rings Armin who picks up after a few rings "What's up Eren is everything OK" Eren smiles "Everything is great we had a beautiful girl her name is Carla but that's not why I'm ringing I've seconded you for a mission meet me outside the gym" Armin smiles "Will do and you can tell me everything" Eren nods "If I must" Armin smiles "Of course you must".

When Armin meets him 10 minutes later he smiles "Congratulations buddy" Eren smiles "Thanks Buddy" Armin smiles "This is great news so what's the mission" Eren smiles follow me you'll know soon enough" They walks a few blocks until they stop outside a jewellers. Armin looks at Eren "Are you planning on doing what I think you're doing."

Eren smiles "She wants to marry me so she told me to get her a ring" Armin laughs "She asked you" Eren nods "Yea" Armin smiles "And what if you didn't wait never mind of course you want to marry her you probably always wanted to am I right" Eren sighs "You and Mikasa know me to well" Armin smiles "That's what friends do Eren especially friends who've known each other as long as me and Mikasa have known you" Eren sighs "Yes I guess so" They both walk into the jewellery shop.

Eren buys a beautiful ring then they leave Armin nudges him "So when are you going to propose". Eren smiles "I think the party that Mikasa's parents have arranged at Hannes Restaurant I guess will be a good a place as any".

A month later and there all living in the new house. Mikasa just fell in love with it as soon as she saw it. It's now the night of the party. Surprisingly a lot of the extra weight she gained has gone he's told her he has a ring but won't tell her when he's going to propose to her. A few hours later and everyone's at Hannes's place it's been closed for a family party.

Moriko is holding Carla whilst Eren and Mikasa are dancing. After a few dances Mikasa goes off to talk to Annie and Sasha and a few of the other girls invited. So whilst she's away Eren approaches Hannes. When Hannes looks up he smiles "Congrats on baby Carla Eren your mum would be so proud of you" Eren smiles "Thanks Hannes I have a favour to ask you" Hannes smiles "I'm listening" Eren explains what he wants to happen.

Hannes smiles "I've got you covered" Eren nods "Thanks Hannes" He then walks away and approaches Mrs Ackerman when he gets there Moriko hands over Carla to him and he cuddles her then looks at her "My little princess".

Mikasa then walks up to him "So what am I" He smiles "My beautiful goddess remember" She rolls her eyes "You are so corny". Just then Hannes gets on the stage provided for the night he takes hold on the microphone "Welcome everyone so we all know why we're here if not then I'll tell you to celebrate the birth of baby Carla let's get the spotlight on the couple Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman with baby Carla."

Moriko and Annie both take a few pictures a few other people take pictures then a few minutes later Hannes Continues talking then when he's finished he nods to Eren who looks at Mikasa "Here take Carla I'll be right back" Mikasa looks at Carla "Where's daddy going to aye" Eren walks over to his coat and grabs the small box that has been there for over a month now it took longer for the paint to dry and the smell to go away and especially with a new baby that wasn't good luckily after a month everything was OK so now they moved in today in fact.

He walks back to Mikasa then nods at Hannes who smiles "Last word tonight guys there is one last surprise so spotlight over to the couple please" Mikasa smiles but she's unsure of this surprise then Eren smiles and gets on one knee he hears a few gasps but that's OK Mikasa then looks at him and smiles as does he "Mikasa will you… before he can finish she smiles "Yes" Eren rolls his eyes "Your supposed to let me finish."

She smiles "Well go on then" He shakes his head the coughs "Mikasa will you… She smiles "Yes" He rolls his eyes again then Armin approaches him and pats him on the shoulder "Just get up Eren she's not going to let you finish she's given you your answer" He sighs then pulls himself up and she smiles at him and he takes her hand and puts the ring on her finger.

Armin takes Carla from Mikasa then Eren and Mikasa come together and they kiss. There's a lot more cheers and more photo's being taken. Eren looks at Mikasa "Your so annoying" She smiles "I love ruining your plans" He smiles "Remember what I said revenge will be mine" She smiles "You wouldn't hurt the mother of your child would you" She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles "Would You" He smiles and kisses her "I never said anything about hurting you" She chuckles.

Six months later they get married there are two empty seats with pictures of Eren's parents in the front row. It was a beautiful wedding and by the time of the wedding Mikasa had regained her amazing figure. What made everyone laugh was when the priest said you may now kiss the bride she pretty much jumped into Eren's lap and kissed him which made everyone laugh? Then they walk down the aisle and leave the church.

Moriko is following them holding baby Carla who looks just like her and Mikasa but she has Eren's eyes and his temper from what Eren's mother Carla described what Eren was like as a baby. Eren and Mikasa get down the bottom of the church steps then climb into a horse and carriage not that they wanted it but they also didn't say no to it either Moriko then passes Carla to Mikasa who places her on Eren's knee Carla's a right daddy's girl not that Mikasa minds that much so is she if she's honest. At the reception Carla sits with Moriko who feeds her whilst Armin and then Annie give their speeches.

After the reception they get a lift home as Eren and Mikasa have both drunk quite a bit it's their wedding after all. When they put Carla to bed they do what most married couple's do the first night there married. A week later they fly to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Moriko takes charge of Carla whilst there away. She video chats with them every day so Carla can see her momma and daddy before she goes to bed.

When they get home there lying in bed watching Carla, they then start talking whilst Carla crawls under the covers and crawls her way up Eren's chest then pokes her head out next to Eren's face and he chuckles "Can I help you little princess he grabs her and blows raspberry's on her stomach and Carla laughs she loves that he then puts her on the floor and she goes to play with her toys then Eren turns to Mikasa "Your turn" She turns to run but Eren grabs her and pins her down and does the same to her and Mikasa starts giggling "Stop it."

He does stop but only to start tickling her she always was very ticklish. She tries to pull away "Stop it" He smiles "No can do revenge is mine" There's only one way to stop him so she sits in his lap and kisses him so he stops. He smiles "Hello Mrs Yeager" She smiles "Hello Mr Yeager" He smiles "I love you" She smiles "I love you to".


End file.
